monetiafandomcom-20200214-history
Katya Holt
Background Chicago, a city once great for its factories and housing, a city that most people called, "The American dream" now in the hands of its new owners. In the 1920's Chicago was a city for uprisings for communist revolutionaries and leaders. During the months of the collapse of the United States and Canada, Chicago was the capital for the new country called, "The People's Republic of America." A nation that rose from the ashes of a fallen nation which is now dictating and correcting. But with every big nation, there must be a capital police force to handle any situation that arises in the series. With the rising powers in North America and abroad, the leader of the nation picked many people to handle his duties, including Katya Holt. Katya Holt is a female German Shepherd who grew up in Chicago. From her father and mother working in the government, her father taught her the ways of the revolution while her mother taught her ways of being the perfect female, dominant and forceful, just like how any other female should be in the republic. When Katya was picked to be an officer in the role of capital police, she was assigned with taking out certain people in and out of the nation, from assassinating to letting corruption spread in movements all across to the globe that threatened the nation from influence. Two Birds, One Sickle During her time in Chicago, Katya was assigned to infiltrate a movement in the west of the nation. She was ordered to do, "What all means ne''cess''ary" to take out this leader. She accepted it solo, she moved under the cover of the night to a certain location in a hilly area. Once inside, she had taken out two guards patrolling the hallways, one male and one female. She attacked the female and drove her blade into the male's heart, killing him quickly and quietly. She disgusted herself as a female guard with a small .22 pistol in her side, knowing that all patrolmen and patrolwomen always holster a sidearm on their hips at all times, it was the perfect moment. While scouting the area, she overheard a big announcement about a meeting. She blended in, under the cover of night and shadows, she followed to be what a huge bay room filled with crates and boxes. She hid behind once as she waited to see who the target was. She remembered, male, mid-twenties, canine. She peered over and readied her pistol with a silencer. She saw the perfect moment and shot the canine that is next to be another person. Before anyone can find out, she slipped away through the emergency exit and went away without notice. Alarms went off, people scattered out all of the doors, but not yet to find Katya. She was already gone, too fast and too quick. This was just another day for her, she then went back to Chicago to only get a pat of the back and a raise Meeting A New Colleague Years passed and Katya was nearing her moment when she was about to be a top boss when she was called again. New location, new person, same movement, easy enough for her. But as she was about to head out the door, her boss told her not to come back until she is really dead or else never return back to this country. Katya understood, and thus she took off. While on the train to the border, she wondered if her job was really important to her and wondered what the world will look like. She shook it off and arrived at her station just a few hours later to a checkpoint. The checkpoint wasn't any other, it was into a nation that she never has been in before. The Midwest States, a nation that mostly never is talked about and known for its capitalists. She rolled her eyes, expecting to walk in and turn around, but as she wandered in, she felt like she wasn't the same person anymore. But it didn't stop her, she found the other location and mostly changed her clothes. But as she was about to go in, a female stopped her. She was an avain that greeted her. The bird didn't care for her accent, she allowed her in and yet, another job has opened up for her.